


Flight 105 Down

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anne and Robin, Flight 29 Down inspired, Harry cares for him, Harry likes Louis, Jay and Dan, Louis Has a Girlfriend, M/M, No Smut, Nobody Dies, Plane Crash, Rescue, Sick!Louis, angst for 2 seconds, but there's a kiss, elounor is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis miss their flight and have to get on the one they were originally scheduled to take. The plane goes down.</p><p>or; the one where Harry and Louis' plane goes down and Louis realizes he loves Harry meanwhile Harry's been in love with Louis :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight 105 Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the show Flight 29 Down if you're familiar with it, I loved it (it aired back in like 2005 to 2007). Enjoy!! :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

“We’ve got everything right?” Liam asked as he and the other lads’ hurried towards their flight terminal.

He heard a chorus of ‘yes’s come from behind him minus one. Glancing behind him he saw Louis was nowhere in sight.

“Where the hell is Louis?” Liam questioned coming to a halt and almost being trampled by the others.

They all looked around but saw no sign of the Doncaster lad.

“He’s probably still on the other side of security talking to Eleanor.” Zayn said turning back to Liam.

Harry and Niall groaned because seriously this was ridiculous. Eleanor was nice, she truly was, and quite smart but damn there girl was a distraction. They were supposed to be boarding an earlier flight to America than originally intended. When they had arrived at the airport and checked in the lady had informed them that there were 5 first class seats on an earlier flight. They had been quick to accept the offer knowing first class would be much quieter than coach.

They stood there for another minute, looking towards security for any sign of Louis. When none came Liam finally spoke up.

“Our flight is probably already boarding. Somebody has to go get him and then you’re going to have to run in order to make the flight.” He said looking between them.

“I’ll go get him.” Harry replied hoisting his duffle back up onto his shoulder.

“Alright, hurry.” Liam said and then he, Niall, and Zayn continued on their way to the terminal.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and hurried back in the direction of security. He didn’t even know why he offered to go fetch Louis. Ever since he had come to grips with the fact that he might actually fancy the older lad things had just been… well… bad between them. Granted he never told Louis that he fancied him, things had just changed. Louis spent so much time with Eleanor and it made Harry feel… just alone. Sure he had the others but they simply were not Louis.

Harry wormed his way through the crowds of people and when he got to security there stood Louis chatting and laughing with Eleanor. He felt his heart sink as Louis leaned forward for a kiss that Eleanor was too happy to return before they started talking again. Just as he opened his mouth to call for Louis a security guard stepped in front of him.

“Uh, excuse me.” Harry said tapping the guard.

“Can I help you?” The guard asked turning to him.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but could you just step over a little, I need to get my friends attention.” Harry replied gesturing to Louis.

“Oh, sorry, sure.” The guard smiled and moved aside.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled then turned his attention back to Louis. “Louis!”

Louis turned to look in his direction and Harry gestured for him to get through security with a look that clearly said ‘hurry the fuck up or Liam is going to kill you.’ Louis kissed Eleanor once more and then hurried through security as fast as he could.

“Where are the others?” Louis asked as they began walking towards the terminal.

“Already boarding the damn plane! Didn’t you see us going through security? You were right there and you knew our flight changed. We’ll be lucky if we catch it now.” Harry said looking over at Louis.

“Well sorry for having a girlfriend that I love and enjoy talking to.” Louis replied pushing past a few people with a muttered excuse me.

“I don’t care Louis. We were catching a flight and you know how management feels about us getting separated.” Harry grumbled.

“Flight 635 to New York, United States gates closed.” A voice over the intercom rang out.

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed grabbing Louis’ hand as he began running through the swarms of people.

“Harry! Fuck! Slow down Harry!” Louis called trying to get him to slow up but Harry kept right on going.

They ran into the terminal, the door was closed and the tunnel was already moved from the entrance, they could see it through the window.

“Dammit Louis.” Harry growled running his fingers through his hair.

“Calm down Harry, maybe they’ll let us on…” Louis said walking over to one of the workers. “Hi, is there any way we could get on that flight? Our band mates are on there.”

“No sir, I’m sorry, we can’t open the door back up. The plane is already running and about to begin taxiing.” The airport attendant replied firmly. “If you’d like though, you can talk with Ronni and see about another flight.”

Louis walked back over to where Harry now sat with his fingers in his hair, clearly annoyed.

“Come on Harry, she said we can talk to the guy about getting on another flight.” Louis said picking up his duffle.

Harry stood up and walked over to the desk with Louis.

“Hi, how can I help you lads?” Ronni asked with smile.

“We need the soonest flight you have to New York.” Louis said offering a smile back.

“Sure, let me see what there is available.” Ronnie replied and after a few clicks on his computer he spoke again, “There’s a flight that leaves in 45 minutes from terminal 4. Would that be alright?”

“That’s fine.” Harry answered adjusting his duffle bag.

Ronni printed out their tickets and handed them over with another smile. “Have a nice flight.”

“Thanks.” Louis said taking his ticket while Harry took the other.

They walked out of the terminal and headed towards terminal 4.

“You know, we would be on a plane right now with our mates if you would stay focused for just two seconds.” Harry muttered as they walked past a group of teenagers that obviously recognized them.

Louis and Harry both smiled and waved at the girls making them all swoon.

“Don’t blame this on me.” Louis snapped once they were past the fans.

“Why not? If you had been paying attention you would have heard Liam say it was time to go and you would have seen us going through security. It’s our responsibility to stay together and not get left behind when management allows us to go to the airport without our normal load of security.” Harry replied as they walked into terminal 4.

It’s why they were traveling late at night. Normally they would travel during the day and brave the fans with their security guards flanking them, but every now and then management would let them travel at night. When this happened the boys were sneaky. They got to the airport without being spotted and therefore there weren’t any fans waiting for them. Course, they normally were getting on their private jet instead of a public plane, but their jet was in for maintenance and wasn’t ready to fly just yet.

“Yeah I know that Harry but Eleanor had just gotten in from vacation with her parents and I hadn’t seen her. I wanted to talk to her.” Louis said giving Harry an aggravated look. “Don’t treat me like a fucking child.”

“Quit acting like one.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“What did you just say?” Louis hissed coming to a sudden halt.

“Nothing.” Harry replied knowing it would do absolutely no good for him to repeat his words; it would only make things worse between them.

The two boys walked up to their flight gate and sat in the waiting area with everyone else until it was time to board the plane. Harry felt uneasy as the plane was boarded which was extremely rare, he never minded flying.

Soon the door was closed and Harry and Louis found themselves sitting near the emergency exit, near the middle of the plane. They turned off their cell phones and put on their seatbelts. A few minutes later they were flying up into the night sky, the lights in the cabin turned down so people could sleep.

It was three and a half hours into the flight when their smooth flight started becoming bumpy. The uneasy feeling in Harry’s stomach grew as he saw lightning flash outside the plane windows. He reached over Louis’ sleeping form and pulled down the window shade.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that there was a loud bang and multiple screams heard from the back of the plane. Harry shook Louis awake.

“We ask that everyone please remain calm. We are experiencing problems with the plane at this time. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.” The pilots’ voice rang out and the seatbelt light came on.

Harry and Louis looked at each other with terrified faces then hurried to buckle their belts. Without giving it much thought Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand and held it tightly with his eyes squeezed shut just like Louis’.

“Mayday, mayday this is flight AA105 to New York, we are experiencing engine failure…”

The plane suddenly surged downwards and a few people screamed.

“Shit.” Louis whimpered and Harry squeezed his hand tighter, silently telling him they were going to be okay… everything was going to be alright.

The pilot had done all he could as the plane continued its downward plummet. He knew there was an island below them somewhere and he aimed the plane as best he could. He slowed her down as much as he could. He sent out a distress call and hoped it was received as the radio went dead before he had been able to list their coordinates. All he could do now was hope he had done all he could to save as many lives as possible.

Harry and Louis were jostled in their seats violently as the plane crashed down into the ocean. The plane was sinking as she glided, by some miracle, across the water. Suddenly everything came to a halt making everyone jerk forward in their seats.

Harry opened his eyes and tried to make out Louis’ form in the dark. Everything was pitch black.

“L-Louis? Are you okay?” Harry asked squeezing his friends’ hand; he was on the verge of crying.

“Y-Yeah… are you?” Louis whimpered out.

“Yeah… come on we have to get out of here.” Harry said releasing his hand and undoing his seatbelt.

He stood up slowly and reached into his pocket for his phone as many others were beginning to do the same. He switched it on and used it as a flashlight to gather his duffle bag and hand Louis his.

“Everyone please grab your things and make your way calmly to the emergency exits. Please be extremely careful when you exit the plane and get into the lifeboats.” A flight attendant called out.

Harry opened the emergency door that they had been sitting next to and let the light from his phone shine out into the darkness. Immediately the light reflected below and he knew they were in water.

“Hold my phone and bag Lou.” Harry said handing over the items.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked shining both phones at Harry.

Instead of answering Harry reached for one of the small lifeboats that blew up at the pull of a string. It was only big enough for two people but every seat in the plane had one. He carefully climbed into it. He moved so he was sitting and facing the plane.

“Hand me our things.” Harry ordered, his voice carrying through the night air mixing with the voices of other people getting out of the plane.

Louis handed Harry their things and Harry placed them behind him and then motioned for Louis to get in.

Once they were on shore they picked up their bags and phones and walked further away from the water. They dropped their bags in the sand and sat down on the ground. The ocean breeze mixed with the slight chill of the now cooler nights whipped around them and they both pulled out their jumpers from their bags.

Everyone else that was on the plane spread out over the beach. Mothers and fathers were trying to calm their young children. Some were crying. Some were silent. Some were talking to distract themselves from reality. They were stranded and they had no clue where they were.

A sniffle brought Harry’s attention back to the lad sitting next to him. Louis could feel Harry’s gaze on him.

“You were right…” Louis sniffled lowering his head so that his chin rested on his arms which were crossed on top of his bent knees.

“Bout’ what?” Harry asked quietly.

“This being my fault. Dammit…” Louis choked out. “If I had just been paying attention we would be safe on a plane with the others right now.”

Harry slid closer to Louis in the sand so that their thighs were pressed together; he hoped he wouldn’t regret this when they were rescued.

“Hey…” Harry said softly wrapping his arm around Louis’ trembling shoulders. “It’s okay… I… I should have made sure you were following us, I knew you were talking to Eleanor.”

“No, I should have been paying attention. I’m 21 years old. I should be responsible enough to make sure I catch my flights and to make sure that when I’m supposed to be with all of you that I am with all of you.” Louis whispered with a hoarse voice.

Harry stayed quiet and let Louis cry thinking he would soon stop, but that wasn’t the case. A minute later Louis’ cries got worse.

“What if no one finds us? What if we don’t get rescued? We’ll never see the lads again… we’ll never see our families…” Louis sobbed out.

“Shh…” Harry cooed pulling Louis as close as possible to him. “They’re going to find us. They’ll send somebody to search as soon as the plane doesn’t arrive at the airport or they don’t get a response from the pilot. They’re going to find us, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that Haz.” Louis whimpered into Harry’s chest, noticing, not for the first time, how tone it was.

Harry felt his heart jump a little at the use of the nickname; it was so nice to hear it fall from Louis’ lips again after so long.

“They are going to find us, I know it Boo.” Harry whispered burying his nose into Louis’ brown hair.

“Okay.” Louis murmured snuggling into Harry trying to shield himself from the cool air.

Harry stared out at the star filled sky and smiled. The sky was absolutely incredible and the moon was just bright enough to reflect off the water and light up the beach just enough to see all the other people that had been on the plane. Despite the event that had just occurred, Harry felt calm as he stared at the sky and held the boy he was quite sure he fancied close to him.

(Day Two)

It had been two days since the plane went down. Louis was clinging to Harry’s promise that someone would find them. Harry on the other hand was beginning to doubt himself, but he wouldn’t let Louis know that. He understood that the ocean was huge, but he had honestly expected a rescue within 24 to 36 hours.

It would have been made known that he and Louis had been on the plane and he was sure that the others, along with their families, and management would be pushing for more search crews. All they could do was sit and wait.

Night had fallen again on the island and all around them people were burning fires to ward off the chill in the air but also to signal any planes or ships that might pass by. The island wasn’t so bad. There were fruit trees and a fresh water spring that was a short walk into the woods.

The morning after the crash had been spent collecting food, water, and firewood. They had taken seats out of the plane to give them slightly more comfortable spots to sit. The lifeboats acted as places for them to lie out of the sand to sleep as they were just big enough to lie down in. Harry, however, found himself leaning against a tree, sitting in the sand, with Louis once again curled up against his side.

The older lad had his arms crossed over his chest, his knees pulled up and leaning on Harry’s some, and his head settled in the crook of Harry’s shoulder. Louis’ eyes darted around the beach, taking in all the fires and people. He had decided this wasn’t completely horrible. He missed his family and the other lads’ terribly but he knew he would see them again… he knew they would be rescued and that was because of Harry.

It had surprised him during the crash when Harry had taken his hand and held it tight. The way he had held it so tight had screamed the silent messages of ‘We’re gonna be okay’ and ‘We’re going to make it’ and ‘I love you’. Louis wasn’t sure about the last one but the more he thought about it the more he hoped he had been right. They hadn’t been very close lately and Louis knew it was mostly his fault, though Harry had been a bit distant as well.

It was that lack of closeness that had made Louis even more surprised when Harry had pulled him into his arms and held him close the other night, last night, and again tonight. They were getting close again and Louis… well… he loved it. He was really beginning to love the way Harry held him. The way his arms wrapped around his shoulders and the way he would cuddle him closer when the wind blew. He felt warm and safe in Harry’s arms.

“You think the lads are going crazy in New York?” Harry asked quietly turning his head so his nose was pressed into Louis’ hair.

“I think Liam probably calmed them down.” Louis replied with a quiet chuckle. “They’ve probably flown our families there by now.”

“Probably, I’m sure they’re all worried.” Harry said pushing Louis away to get into the lifeboat so he could lie down without getting sand in his hair.

Once he was lying down with his head resting on his duffel he held out his arms for Louis to join him. Louis curled into Harry once more with a content sigh.

“I’m glad they weren’t on the plane with us.” Harry said, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the others on the beach.

Flight 105 had been their original flight.

“Me too, I’m glad they’re safe, like really safe.” Louis replied looking up at the star filled sky.

Louis felt Harry’s hand rub down his arm and he closed his eyes, it was a crazy thought, but… this was almost paradise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In New York Johannah, Dan, Anne, Robin, Gemma, Liam, Zayn, and Niall sat in a large hotel suite with their phones laid out on the coffee table. It was 5PM and the second day since the plane Louis and Harry had been on had not arrived at the JFK airport.

The airport had told them that they had tried multiple times to get in touch with the plane, but all attempts had failed. The rescue teams had been formed and sent out within three hours of the plane not arriving and the failed communication.

Many tears had been shed when Louis’ and Harry’s families had touched down in New York and were greeted by only Liam, Zayn, and Niall along with Paul and a few other security guards. Simon and people from Modest had arrived later that day, immediately demanding more search teams be sent out.

For the past 48 hours all they could do was wait, hope, and pray that one of search teams would find their boys. A knock on the hotel door had Paul rocketing out of his seat to answer it in case it was a fan or paparazzi. He opened the door and was greeted by Eleanor standing in the hall. He let her in then returned to his seat. Eleanor made her way over to Jay and hugged her tight.

Niall watched with a frown forming on his face as Eleanor showed no real emotion to the fact that her boyfriend could very well be dead. She looked as though she had cried but he couldn’t believe she didn’t burst upon seeing Jay.

Beside Niall, Liam sighed heavily as he scrolled through tweets on twitter. Word had quickly spread about the plane and Harry and Louis being on it through the T.V and radio. Twitter was going crazy still; all of the trends were about Louis, Harry, or both. Fans were freaking out globally.

Anne sighed and switched on the T.V to see if there was anything they didn’t already know…

“The top story this evening remains the missing American Airline plane, flight 105. In the early morning hours on Monday the plane failed to arrive at the JFK Airport. Airport representatives tell us multiple attempts were made to contact the plane but all failed. It was revealed today, just a few hours ago that the Heathrow Airport in London received a distress call from the plane just hours after it had departed.” The news anchor stated then stopped so her co-anchor could take over.

“A Heathrow representative said that they had tried to get the planes coordinates but received no answer. As we reported Monday, cries were heard around the world as it was revealed that two of famous boy band, One Direction, members, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, were on the plane. Social networks are still overflowing with fans concerns, thoughts, and prayers for the other band mates and their families. We received a statement from Modest Management saying ‘we truly hope and pray that Louis and Harry, along with everyone else on the plane, are safe and unharmed. We are pushing for more search teams to be sent out in hopes of finding them as soon as possible’.” The co-anchor stopped as the other took over.

“We’ll keep you updated as we learn more.”

Anne turned the T.V back off and they all sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Gemma stood up and moved to sit next to Anne as she noticed silent tears slipping down her mum’s face. The realization that Anne was crying seemed to set the others off.

Niall curled into Liam’s side, Zayn moved away from them all to stand gazing out the window and Jay cried into a watery eyed Dan’s chest as Eleanor rubbed her back a little burry eyed.

Eleanor was upset, but not because of having potentially lost the love of her life. No, she was upset because of potentially having lost two of her friends. She had been planning on telling Louis that she didn’t have any romantic interest in him anymore and that she saw him as more of a best friend. When she had kissed him in the airport she had seen it more as their last kiss because as soon as he returned from the U.S the following week she was going to tell him.

Eleanor was brought back from her thoughts as Jay moved away and went to sit next to Anne when Robin got up to find more tissues. The two mothers cried together over their missing children, holding onto each other like life supports.

Liam looked down at Niall, who had his face buried in his shoulder. He rubbed the Irish lads’ back and felt him relax a little. To the others, Liam might have looked a little insensitive because he wasn’t crying but the truth was he was all cried out and he just felt like Louis and Harry were okay. He just had a feeling and it kept him calm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Day Three)

Harry and Louis awoke the following morning and stretched. They headed into the woods towards the spring with their toothbrushes and toothpaste in hand, something both of them were thankful to have packed in their duffels. Once they had brushed their teeth they dropped their things back into their bags then headed back into the woods to find more fruit and firewood.

Everyone had discovered that when the tide came in they had greater chances of catching crabs and small fish along with clams. The flight attendants had pulled every box of tin foil off of the plane to give people a way to cook in their fires. Everything tasted bland beyond the salt and pepper packets they had available.

“I wonder when they’re going to find us.” Louis pondered out loud.

“I don’t know, but hopefully soon, I’m getting tired of fish.” Harry said as he rotated the tin foil pouch with a stick.

“Me too. I’m not sure if I’ll ever want fish again.” Louis laughed popping a fig into his mouth.

It was sweet and even though he wasn’t crazy about the flavor he chewed and swallowed it, knowing he needed to eat.

“Same here.” Harry chuckled pulling the tin foil from the fire.

He opened it up and steam poured out. They both picked up a fork and poked the fish and crab. Both were cooked to perfection as only Harry could do them and Louis felt a sense of pride when others asked Harry how he had managed such a feat. Harry was a good cook despite the lack of things to use. Once they were done, Harry rinsed off the tin foil he had been careful not to rip and place it in his bag till it was needed again.

They had discovered the first night that one of the teenage girls on the plane had been traveling with a guitar and she had been more than willing to play while Harry and Louis entertained the people in the evening. That night was no exception. People gathered around as they sand ‘Moments’ and ‘Little Things’. It had come in handy that the girl, Melissa, had been a huge fan of them. They sang a few other songs before people began wondering back to their little camps.

It wasn’t long after midnight that Louis felt his stomach lurch and he hurried into the woods to empty his stomach. When he returned Harry was awake and looking concerned.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

“I think so, stomach hurts a bit.” Louis whispered sitting down slowly.

Harry moved over so he was sitting next to him and reached out to place his hand on Louis’ forehead.

“Shit, you’re burning up.” Harry muttered as Louis shivered. “Come ‘ere.”

Harry pulled Louis onto his lap as he leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree behind him. Louis gave a little whimper but buried his face into Harry’s neck, curling up into the younger lads’ chest. Harry moved his left hand and down to Louis’ stomach and rubbed it gently just like his mum had done to him when he was younger. He didn’t know why, but it had always made him feel a little better. He could feel wetness on his neck… Louis was crying.

“Shh Boo…” Harry soothed taking his hand away from Louis’ stomach and gently stoking his cheek.

Louis whimpered at the loss of Harry’s hand on his stomach. Harry moved his hand back down.

“It’s alright Lou… you’re gonna be okay…” Harry whispered pulling his head back just enough so that he could press his lips to Louis’ fever hot forehead.

Louis’ breathing evened out and Harry knew he had fallen asleep. He didn’t dare move and risk waking him up. Harry got as comfortable as he could without jostling Louis too much and cuddled the older lad close to him, protecting him, and trying to keep him warm.

(Day Four)

Harry woke up the next morning to no weight on him and the sound of someone throwing up. He jumped up quickly and darted into the woods where he found Louis along with two mothers. Louis was hunched over with his hands on his knees while one of the women rubbed his back and the other held a wet cloth to the back of his neck. He slowly backed away from where he had thrown up and then collapsed to the ground.

“Louis!” Harry gasped hurrying towards him.

He dropped down on his knees and pulled Louis’ shaking form into his arms gently. The woman with the cloth poured more cool water on it then handed it to Harry. He thanked her and held the cloth to Louis’ forehead.

“We’re going to see if anyone’s a doctor, sweetheart.” One of the women said then they hurried off.

“H-Harry…” Louis whimpered opening his eyes to gaze at the curly haired boy.

“I’m right here Boo.” Harry whispered back moving the cloth down the side of Louis’ face.

“Hurts…” Louis said hoarsely.

“I know love, I’m so sorry I can’t help.” Harry replied sadly.

Louis reached slowly for Harry’s left hand and pulled it to rest on his stomach. “Helped last night.” He whispered.

Harry nodded and began rubbing gentle circles on Louis’ stomach. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis’ still hot forehead. A moment later the women returned with a man in his late twenties.

“Hey, I’m Adam, I’m not a doctor but I’m studying to be one. Can I take a quick look at your friend?” The man asked and Harry nodded.

Adam knelt down beside them and checked Louis out the best he could.

“I think he might have caught a bug, a few of the others have gotten sick as well. He’s not going to want to drink but you have to try to keep him hydrated.” Adam said standing up.

“Okay, thanks.” Harry replied then hoisted Louis up as he stood.

He carried him back to their spot and laid him down carefully under the shade of the tree. Harry grabbed a few water bottles and another cloth before sitting down with Louis. He wet the cloth and placed it on Louis’ forehead. The older boy smiled weakly at Harry then closed his eyes to rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four pairs of overly tired eyes stared at their phones, willing them to ring… willing for someone to call and say that they had found the missing plane. Anne, Jay, Dan, and Robin sat on the sofa staring at their phones and occasionally glancing over at Gemma, Eleanor, Zayn, Niall, and Liam who were fast asleep on the other sofa and on the floor. The four older adults had demanded the younger ones get some rest, assuring them that if something happened they would wake them up.

The day had gone by so slow. They went nowhere without their phones. Simon had managed to get more search teams out but still nobody had found the missing plane.

It was late at night when the four finally closed their eyes in hopes of catching a little sleep, they none of them seemed to think it was possible. Even though they were exceedingly tired, they were too worried to sleep.

(Day Five)

It was early Friday morning when Jay’s cell phone began to ring loudly. She scrambled to snatch up the phone and answer as the others jolted awake at the sound.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Johannah, this is Simon, turn on the T.V.” Simon said and then hung up.

Jay furrowed her brow at the abrupt disconnection but hurried to turn on the T.V.

“A breaking news alert, this morning around 5AM a search plane reported seeing multiple fires burning on a beach of a deserted island. We have yet to receive confirmation but we do believe that the missing American Airlines flight has been found with hope of survivors.”

The group broke down into tears as the words reached their ears. They didn’t need confirmation to know in their hearts that the flight had indeed been found. All they needed confirmation on was that Louis and Harry were alive.

Their answer came thirty minutes later when the news story in progress was interrupted.

“Word has just reached the news center that a search helicopter has indeed found the American Airlines flight that has been missing since early Monday morning. Loved ones are asked to make their way to the hospital where the survivors will be airlifted.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had had Louis snuggled into his chest when he heard it… the very distinct whip of helicopter blades. He had moved Louis as gently as possible before rocketing up and running out onto the beach along with several others that had been awoken by the noise.

Harry felt tears of joy coming to his eyes when he saw the helicopter fly from over the trees. People around him cheered and waved their arms as it passed over and then turned around. Harry turned around and hurried back to his and Louis’ camp. He dropped down beside the older boy and gently shook his shoulder. Louis hadn’t gotten any better; in fact he had gotten a bit worse just like some of the others that were sick.

Louis opened his eyes a little and saw Harry absolutely beaming at him.

“There’s a helicopter flying right above us… we’re rescued Boo.” Harry smiled running his thumb over Louis’ warm, pale cheek.

Louis gave him a weak smile in return and then closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open. Harry’s smiled dropped and he stared down at Louis worriedly. He glanced back at the beach and saw people climbing down from the helicopter by way of a rope latter. One of the paramedics caught Harry’s now tearful gaze and hurried in his direction. Harry moved back as the woman dropped down beside them and looked over Louis.

“He should be okay dear, he’s really dehydrated though. He’ll be on the first heli back for sure though. We’re taking you all to the hospital to be checked out.” The woman said softly and Harry could only nod.

He took his place back at Louis’ side as the woman stood up. “When can we leave?”

“As soon as we’re authorized to begin transporting everyone, other search helicopters are in route here now. We should be moving within thirty minutes.” She said and then hurried away to look at another sick person.

Thirty-five minutes later Harry found himself riding in a helicopter with Louis and a few others. Louis was curled up in Harry’s lap, despite the looks from the paramedics, with an I.V in his arm. The older lad had yet to open his eyes again since they had lifted him into the heli and stuck the I.V in him, after that he had passed out. It worried Harry. He didn’t know what he’d do if Louis didn’t pull through this.

The ride to New York seemed to take forever. When they arrived, the helicopter had gone immediately to the hospital and landed on the roof. Nurses hurried to the heli and pulled Louis out first by order of the paramedic. Harry let out a muffled sob as they took Louis away. He allowed himself to be led by another nurse into the hospital and to a white room where he was told to wait. The nurse returned a while later and smiled at him kindly.

“I’m Amy, I’m here to check out and make sure you’re okay. As soon as I’m done you can go to the waiting room. You’re family and band mates are here to see you.” She said and then promptly began checking him out.

As soon as he had gotten a clean bill of health minus a little dehydration he was given a bottle of ice cold water and directed to the waiting room.

Harry walked out and was immediately surrounded by his mum, Robin, Gemma, Eleanor and the lads’.

“Harry! Oh my poor baby!” Anne cooed as she hugged him close and cried some.

Harry couldn’t help but get a little teary eyed, because if he’s being honest, there had been a little part of him that had wondered if they were actually going to get rescued or if they were going to die on that island.

Harry hugged his mum close, “Please don’t cry mum, I’m okay.”

Anne pulled back and rubbed his shoulders with a tearful smile. “I know sweetheart, I was just so worried… we all were.”

She stepped aside and let Gemma hug him and then Robin. Finally Harry was greeted by Zayn, Liam, and Niall. The three boys clung to their band mate in a group hug. They pulled away and Eleanor moved forward to give Harry a tight hug.

“What happened Harry?” Liam asked once they were all sitting down in the waiting room chairs.

“Well, I went back to get Louis and we didn’t make the flight, obviously, they had actually just taken the tunnel away when we got to the terminal. We got booked back onto the flight that we were originally supposed to be on. It was like three hours or so into the flight when there was like this really loud bang and then they were asking people to fasten their seatbelts. The pilot said they were experiencing engine failure. After that we were like plummeting down to earth and he somehow managed to crash down in water right onto an island. We’ve been living off of fruits, fish, and spring water for the past week.” Harry explained while the others listened.

“I swear… I’m never eating fish again.” He chuckled and the others laughed with him.

Harry looked around and noticed that Jay and Dan weren’t around. “Where are Jay and Dan at?” He asked turning back to the others.

“Oh they went to go find out how Louis was doing, the nurse had come out and said they could see him but no one else could.” Eleanor replied giving him a small smile.

“Oh… they… they didn’t say something had happened did they? They told me he was going to be okay!” Harry began to panic.

“Harry, darling, calm down… they didn’t say something had happened, they were just allowing Jay and Dan to see him.” Anne said wrapping her arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Hey Haz, can I talk to you for a second?” Liam asked suddenly standing up.

Harry nodded and followed him away from the group.

“Do you…?” Liam started and Harry looked at him through his eye lashes.

“Yeah… a lot…” He replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

Liam smiled back, “Took crashing on an island to figure it out?”

“No… I knew I liked him a few months ago, the feelings just got stronger in the past week. I didn’t realize how much I truly cared about him until we were diving from the sky towards earth. Course now I realize that I don’t like him…” Harry said giving Liam a sheepish smile with tinted red cheeks. “I love him.”

Liam’s smile grew and he moved forward to hug Harry. “It’s about time.” He chuckled and Harry laughed quietly.

When the two returned the where the others were waiting they found Jay and Dan sitting with the group as well.

“Harry!” Jay beamed standing up to hug him.

“Hi Jay.” Harry greeted returning the hug. “How’s Louis?” he questioned quietly.

“He’s alright, still hasn’t woken up but he’s doing okay. They’re just trying to get him hydrated, they said as long as he wakes up within the next hour he should be released tomorrow.” Jay replied then pulled away from their hug. “The paramedic said you refused to leave his side at any point when they were there…” she said softly, giving him a fond look. “Thank you for staying with him.”

Harry nodded his head and blushed lightly again. “Nothing could have made me leave.” He told her quietly so the others couldn’t hear.

Jay nodded her head and hugged him again before going and sitting back down. Harry took a seat with a small sigh. He wasn’t leaving this hospital until Louis was released. Much to his dismay however, everyone, including Jay and Dan, got up to go back to the hotel for the night. Anne practically dragged him out of the hospital with the promise that they would return in the morning and the demand that he needed to sleep.

The following morning Harry waited anxiously for the others to get ready to leave. Louis had woken up yesterday and that meant he would be released today and Harry just wanted to see him… he needed to see for himself that Louis was truly okay.

“Alright Harry, let’s go.” Anne smiled walking into the living area of the suite.

There were two vans out in front of the hotel waiting to take them to the hospital thanks to Simon. They loaded into the vans and headed off. When they arrived Harry had all but climbed over everyone and darted out of the van and to the hospital doors. The others caught up to him at the receptionist desk.

“Geez Harry, I’ve never seen you move that fast.” Liam chuckled with a knowing grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and then turned back to the receptionist who was now talking to Jay. Jay went ahead and signed Louis’ release papers before turning to Harry.

“Why don’t you go back and get him Harry?” Jay suggested with a smile.

He all too eagerly accepted and once Jay told him the room number he was off. He forced himself not to run through the halls, knowing it would be frowned upon, and instead settled for a little less than a power walk.

Harry reached room 253 and stopped outside the door. He took a few calming breaths and then twisted the doorknob. Opening the door quietly he stepped inside and saw Louis sitting on the edge of his hospital bed gazing at the T.V. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants with a pale blue shirt that Jay had taken to the hospital and left yesterday.

Harry cleared his throat just loud enough to grab Louis’ attention. Louis turned his head in his direction and a smile lit up his face as he saw Harry standing there, almost looking shy. He stood up as quick as he deemed safe and hurried over to the younger lad. Without a word he threw his arms around Harry’s neck and buried his face in his neck as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

They stood there for a moment just holding each other and Harry could feel the wetness on his neck from the happy tears escaping Louis’ eyes. Louis pulled back and nudged his nose against Harry with a smile gracing his lips again before pulling back more to look into his green eyes.

Harry smiled, showing his dimples, and reached up to wipe away the remaining tears from Louis’ face.

“Hey Boo…” Harry said quietly.

“Hi Hazza…” Louis replied unable to keep the smile off his face.

“I’m glad you’re okay… I was so worried about you.” Harry whispered, his smile dropping as he looked over Louis’ face while reaching up and gently flicking a piece of hair from Louis’ forehead.

“You were?” Louis asked feeling his heart beat a little faster.

“Yeah…” Harry answered leaning a little closer so only inches separated them. “I was scared I was going to lose you when you got sick… Terrified I’d never get to see you again. Being on that island gave me time to think and I came to a realization that wasn’t really a surprise because I was almost certain about it anyways.”

“What was that?” Louis asked trying not to let himself get too hopeful.

“That I care about you deeply. That I never want to go without seeing your face… without seeing your smile… without seeing your eyes. And I might be crazy but… I thought I just liked you but the reality of it is… I love you.” Harry said looking directly into Louis’ eyes intently.

Louis felt his heart swell and eyes brim with tears because no one had ever said something like that to him.

“Really?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah… and I know it’s stupid especially since you have a girlfriend and all that but I guess my heart just doesn’t really care. It wants what it wants. I understand if you like completely hate me now or something… I just can’t help it… I can’t stop feeling how I feel around—“ Harry rambled on until Louis cut him off.

“Haz… Hazza… Harry!” Louis exclaimed with a small laugh.

“Yeah?” Harry replied stopping his rambling.

Louis’ smile grew and he laughed softly as he thought about what he was about to say that was spoken a couple years ago just for shits and giggles.

“Just shut up and kiss me you fool!”

Before Harry could speak Louis was already closing the gap between them, sealing their lips in their first kiss. It wasn’t in a romantic location after a first date like Louis had dreamed of when he was sleeping last night but it was perfect either way.

Louis noticed how perfectly Harry’s plumper lips fit with his own thinner ones as they moved in sync with one another. He noticed how warm and electrified he felt. Louis pulled back when he felt himself running out of oxygen and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, bumping their noses together lightly.

“Wow…” Harry breathed, his breath cascading over Louis’ slightly swollen lips.

“Mmmm…” Louis hummed moving one arm from around Harry’s neck so his hand could tangle in his hair just behind his ear.

“I didn’t expect that honestly.” Harry said keeping his arms around Louis’ waist.

Louis chuckled and pulled back so he could look at Harry.

“On the second day after the plane went down and you were holding me again that night, I started thinking about how you had held my hand when we were going down… silently assuring me that we would be okay… it made me happy to know that you still cared even though we had been distant from each other. I also started thinking about how safe and warm I felt when you were holding me. I started loving how you cuddled me closer when the wind blew. I started loving how you wrapped your arms around my shoulders and rest your head on top of mine or just let me cuddle into you. I just started loving how you held me.” Louis explained feeling a blush make its way onto his cheeks.

“And when I got sick you didn’t leave my side… you took care of me as best you could. It made me feel loved. My dreams have been full of you… first date, first kiss, first everything’s… and I would wake up smiling. I started wanting those dreams to be true. It’s crazy because the distance between us was tearing me up and I didn’t know why but now I do. I guess what it all boils down to is that I need you and I want you close to me always… and I think this week made me realize as well that I love you too.” Louis breathed out staring sincerely into Harry’s glittering green eyes.

Harry stared at Louis for a moment and then turned his face towards the ground. His shoulders shook as he let out a soft chuckle because this was crazy… Louis felt the same.

“Harry?” Louis asked with concern.

“M’ sorry.” Harry replied looking back up with happy eyes. “I just can’t believe you feel the same way, I didn’t expect it!”

Louis smiled broadly at him and let out a laugh. Harry’s smile grew as he watched Louis laugh.

“God I love you!” Harry said then swooped in cutting off Louis’ laugh by connecting their lips again.

When they pulled away Louis smiled, “I love you too. Let’s go, I’m sure the others are wondering where we are.”

The two of them walked out of the hospital room with their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. They made their way through the halls and to the waiting room where the others sat chatting quietly.

“Finally!” Niall exclaimed too loudly for the hospital earning a small glare from the receptionist.

Everyone rushed over to give Louis light hugs and ask him how he was.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Louis laughed. “Well actually I’m great.” He said giving Harry a smile.

Liam smirked at what seemingly went unnoticed to the others. Jay and Anne began to usher them all out of the hospital and security flanked them as they loaded into the vans outside.

Back at the hotel they all sat down on the sofa’s and floor and chatted while they waited for Robin and Dan to return with lunch.

“Lou, could I talk to you for a minute?” Eleanor asked standing up from her spot on the floor.

“Sure.” Louis replied removing himself from where he sat between his mum and Harry.

They walked out into the hall and closed the door.

“What’s up?” Louis asked working out in his head how to break up with her.

“I just wanted to say that you’ve been an amazing boyfriend for the past two years and I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything… but the romantic feelings aren’t there anymore for me. I don’t want to upset you but I just see you as a best friend now not a boyfriend.” Eleanor explained hoping Louis wouldn’t be too upset.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, “I feel the same way… I kinda feel in love with someone else…”

“Oh thank goodness, I was afraid you’d be upset… and wait… who?” Eleanor asked crossing her arms and giving him a look even though she was pretty sure she already knew after hearing Liam’s somewhat quiet conversation with Niall the prior night.

“Harry.” Louis smiled sheepishly.

Eleanor laughed. “I knew it. I hope you guys are happy together… you really do fit together. He’s crazy about you, I could see it when you guys walked into the waiting room and just then sitting on the sofa.” She said then hugged him.

“We’re all good?” Louis asked hugging her back.

“Definitely.” She smiled pulling away. “I’ve actually gotta head out now to catch my plane.”

They walked back into the hotel suite and Louis immediately took his place beside Harry once more and cuddled into the younger lads’ side. Everyone said goodbye to Eleanor once she had her things together and headed out the door with one of the security guards.

“So what’s going on here?” Jay asked eyeing her son and the boy she presumed to be his best friend though she always thought maybe there was more there.

Louis and Harry blushed as everyone’s attention turned to them.

“It’s a crazy story… It starts with arguing late Sunday night and ends with us realizing we’re in love with each other.” Louis said, cheeks reddening even more as he looked up at Harry with his chin resting on the younger lads’ shoulder.

Harry smiled lovingly down at Louis and bent his head down so that their noses bumped together.

“I love you…” Harry whispered.

“I love you too…” Louis replied.

Harry closed the distance between them, ignoring the ‘awes’ coming from everyone else in the room, as he placed a tender kiss to Louis’ lips.

When they pulled away Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck and closed his eyes as Harry laced his left hands fingers with Louis’ right. He rested his cheek on the top of Louis’ head and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. He couldn’t wait to take Louis out on their first date… he couldn’t wait to officially make Louis his since he hadn’t properly asked him… he couldn’t wait for the up all nights or the cups of tea before they went to bed. He just couldn’t wait. His heart was overflowing with happiness.

He loved Louis and Louis loved him. And they had both realized it thanks to Flight 105 Down.


End file.
